In wireless networks, communications may be performed using broadcast transmissions between nodes of the network. When a transmission is broadcast to a target node, a device other than the target node may detect or receive the transmission. Thus, wireless networks may be difficult to defend against malicious activity because every node of the wireless network may be exposed to direct attack (unlike wired networks where only nodes at a perimeter of the network may be exposed to attack from outside the network). Ad hoc wireless networks may be particularly vulnerable because membership in an ad hoc wireless network can be dynamic and controlled in a decentralized manner. Methods for responding to attacks in such networks generally focus on isolating a malicious node from the network by refusing to provide the malicious node with access to network services.